dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bryans1008
Lawyer Lol Bryans. That's hilarious. Just so you know, wizards don't have lawyers, but they do have barristers. Basically they are people with legal knowledge that speak for the person...though it appears to be rare. Just letting you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi Bryans1008, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dumbledore's Army page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 20:43, August 28, 2011 Classes All the optional classes will begin next week, so I ask that you wait until then to begin your Ancient Runes class. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thehandsomegeek 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Phineas FlynnThehandsomegeek 01:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) My character is not sorted yet. Blog Post Comments So, I was going to comment on your blog post about the new departments (User blog:Bryans1008/Announcement:Department Restructure, but it says at the bottom that comments cannot be added to the article. Not sure what's going on there, but anyway, it was my thought that a B-crat should be assigned to each of the 4 departments you outlined as the head. My initial thoughts were that HoR would be really good for the development head, as he's always doing code tweaks and such here (such as the multi-Pm in chat), and Echo would be great for the Human resources head. I can do whichever, or since we have 4 departments and 5 B-crats, just help everywhere, or where I'm needed. Anyway, just commenting on your post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Covenant of Blood So, I have some users asking me if we're bringing this over from the Hogwarts wiki. I told them I honestly have no idea what it is, and who to ask, and your name was brought up. What is this, and is it something we want to bring over, or do we need to get other things, such as the ministry set up here first? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates I promis this will be the last post from me on your talk page today. On this wiki, we try to keep all the templates together under a username, so they're grouped, easy to use etc. My example is, all my talk bubbles are in a imlti-bubble template here Template:Bond_em7 (you'll have to look at the code), and my sigs are similar, being something lik eUser:Bond_em7/Kinsel, and even my sandbox is the same way, being User:Bond_em7/Sandbox. Can I convince you to move your templates to something similar, like combining Template:1008 and Template:Silvia, Template:Olivia, Template:Oliv WB, and Template:Shanisa to Template:Bryans1008 in a multi-bubble like mine? I will even help set up the code and such. Also, would it be possible to move your Template:Norene, which is a signature, to something like User:Bryans1008/Norene? Just trying to keep everything together and such. I'm also offering this to any of your users with many talk bubbles or characters, and I've tested it with your talk bubbles, and it works well, I just would like you permission to do this. I think we should set this as the standard going forward, so that was someone doesn't make a Template:Ashley, then another new user tries to do the same since their character is also named Ashley. It keeps all of a persons templates together, and I think makes it easy to use since they're all based on a username. Anyway, let me know. I can even set it up for you, and just post here how to use it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes If you get a chance, could you also post the homework on our Homework page? We created it so students could easily see all the assignments they need to create, so if you would update that with your assigned homework, it would be appriciated. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, JessiPahn wanted to know if it would be possible for you to sub for her Ancient Runes class this week as she has Life stuff going on and probably won't be able to start that class until next week. If you can't, that's fine, and it will just get started a little late. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Minister Workers I have a character Karith Black, who was head boy at Hogwarts, and graduated last year. He is especially gifted at Transfiguration. He also doesn't discriminate against muggles, but feels that wizards are superior, and owuld probably be involved in the Historical Preservation Society, probably in group 2, saying that the people can fix it outside the ministery. Let me know if you have a spot for him in either group, and what it would be. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if there was going to ever be a vote on the History of Magic Department at hogwarts. If Professor Kirk gets the job without a vote I would totally understand. If this is the case could Melanie Trinket possibly become the muggle studies professor (I think some one said this position was open) or, if that isn't available, have a position at the ministrly? Thanks, Auror I noticed Ministry of Magic post with open positions. I was wondering if the characters had to already be created to be considered. I have some family members of students that I would love to have as Ministry, if that's okay let me know if I can create them. FrejahLeighton 12:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wizengamot Member Hello Bryans, Is it all right to have Arthur Oak as a Wizengamot Member. I shall be adding lots more info on his page. But I'm asking if he can become one. I saw on the Hogwarts Course Guide/Employee Roster that Melanie Trinket was the head of the History of Magic dept. Is she still the HoM teacher then? Hey I was thinking, since the stuff tha happened to Marsye, Maurice and Bryan hasnt happened aymore, cause of the merge, do you think we should put them back into school? To finish the seventh year? [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 10:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Note the above warning is in accordance with our policy. Sorry for bothering you so much, but I'd really like to know what's going on about Melanie Trinket and the teaching post (see earlier owls). I'm okay if there's no vote and the position just goes to Professor Kirk, I'd just like some confirmation so I can decide what to do with her now... Mistelm helloooo... 03:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Mistelm helloooo... 03:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHPS membership I asked before about Ministry positions and got no answer so I figured that was a no. Now I want to ask about Wizards Historical Preservation Society positions and if I need a premade adult character to become a member? FrejahLeighton 03:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Sign Up I forgive you. It's obvious you get A LOT of messages so no need to apologize. I thought you were ignoring me because my questions were stupid and I just figured since I am new and already at my limit for characters (until the 21st) I wouldn't be able to join either the Ministry or WHPS. So again to clarify, I don't have any premade adult characters on this wiki (I have ideas for family members of my student characters). How would I sign up without a proper character? FrejahLeighton 07:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup seventh years :D [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 12:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It says two weeks on the thing, but the policy is the same as hogwarts, inactivity is 10 days no notice is grounds for a demotion vote and you will be warned after 1 stretch of 5 days. Head of Ravenclaw 12:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WIP character Do I need permission to create a page or can I just add a new one? FrejahLeighton 21:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ministry I would like to know whether I can make an adult character so she can be a ministry of magic worker TemptingTemptress 06:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) WHPS Registration Hai Bryans! I just saw that my character, Marissa Flame has been accepted as Co Head of WHPS. I was wondering If I am allowed to accept other other requests at the registration page. Thanks. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 04:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Bryans. I was wanting to ask, what are the duties of the Faction 1, 2, and 3? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re. Maurice I actually already posted a request on the captians page :D And, I have Caspian Castiel if you want him, too. Just contact me what position you want him to play. Also, could you check the ministry signup page please? I applied Finnick for head. Is Jaylyn still here? You should keep her.....[[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 12:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes Could you update the Ancient Runes classroom? Thanks! Echo ar 20:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Bond told me to post here. Not trying to disturb you again but... er... please? BananaPie123 15:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Educational Reform Since the Vote passed, the wizgamont should probably get together to start figuring out guidelines, correct? Also, Krysalis Floridia should probably be involved since it's her department. Any idea what forum to hold this in? Maybe a meeting page? We should also probably go through the members, and see who still wants thier spot, and find new members if some people don't. Final thing, since Shane Frozon was a member, should Professor Kinsel replace him as he'll be taking the Headmaster position as well? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) How do I get started. And how can i choose a team? Star5000 11:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm waiting for Echostar to pick her country, then I can start working on mine. I think she'll pick today or tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) How long will it take for them to sort me? Star5000 01:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If anytime you can, I sent in my application, I need to know what it means by numbers of a b c or d's: at the bottom. Ill send it and help me change it when you get back maybe send me a message. Taking a Break I'm planning on taking a week's break from the wiki from this Friday to next Thursday. I have final exams and I really need to use my free time to study. I'll be able to keep up with my two classes, but that's all. If you have anything you want to discuss with me, or if there's anything you'd like me to do beforehand, I'll be on the wiki for the rest of this evening and all evening tomorrow. Thanks! Echo ar 23:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Vote? Okay, so maybe I've bothered you a lot with this, and I'm sorry. (Okay, maybe the maybe means definately). But is there any way that there could be a vote on the History of Magic Professor anytime soon? The thing is that since all the other teaching positions have been voted on this vote has the potential to be easily forgotten.... I would be able to set up a vote myself, I'm just not sure I have the authority. If you wanted to just automatically give the position to Professor Kirk I would be okay... obviously I'd prefer a chance at my character having the teaching job, but I'd really like to get her out of limbo... Thanks Mistelm helloooo... 02:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Next School Year First off, you've been really busy with all the Astronomy stuff. Great job! So, I'm thinking about the next school year and wanted your opinion. What do you think of having the mandatory classes first, then the optional ones? Also, do you think classes are running to long or too short, or should we judge that on a class by class basis? I'm just starting to work on the schedule for the next school year and wanted some feedback on what you thought of this school year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) sfiehsndejtiuw IDK, I don't see why not...come on chat pwease? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 19:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) get yo' nastyass on chatsyass! jkjk but seriously. get on :P [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 19:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Potions Final I thold JessiPhan that if she wasn't going to be doing this final to let you know ASAP. I don't expect her to do it, so if you wouldn't mind, that would be great. I'll be doing Herbology since Cosmiggy left. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :For the potions finals, do you want us to do them there on the page, or turn them in somewhere else? The roeplay there, and essays somewhere else? When you know, could you post on the potions page? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. I'll be posting a list of where all the class finals are on Monday, so I think potions is good! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Homework How do you send homework? Mujie 18:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor I am the wiki contributor who occasionally posts from here, only because I have forgotten to log in. I am usually pretty good about that, but sometimes I forget. PLEASE don't block me. I will try harder to remember to log in. FrejahLeighton Transfig It's a NEWT...it's not supposed to be easy. :Also, I wanted to say we should probably have some sort of WHPS meeting at some point, with all the members, or something similar. Just an idea, so people can get the word out, and join up, see what it's all about etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So, since everything seems to rely on the peace summit happening, can we have it start soon? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, so you want to do the peace conference live, and not on a rp page? Well, I woudl say Wiedro Guy would be your best bet, but Ivy or Gruff might be willing also. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Re I was never told about making it. I am sorry and I hope I still have time to make it. ♪ You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction ♪" ~Make it Shine 04:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ~Rose~ 17:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Rose Mayland~Rose~ 17:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, when I am at Ollivanders, how do I use my talk bubble to order my wand? Canon School Year I still think that we should allow students of any year to take any class. It lets people roleplay more, as they can choose the year of their students. Why would we not allow younger students to take these classes other than Canon? If you have reasons, let me know and I'll definately think about it. On another note, if/when you get the time, can we get a couple more GLE's put together for classes? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) come on chat pweaaaaaaase [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ministry Position Hi Bryans, I'm a new user and I was looking on the Ministry roster and I noticed that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement position was open. I was wondering if my character, Dr. Andromedus Prince, could fill the position. I already posted something on the sign up sheet. Green7 21:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Green7 stepping down Due to the fact that I haven't been active on this wiki much at all lately, I'd like to be demoted to a regular user. Thanks, "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 03:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Runes Final Hey, I created my ancient runes final from the third year page, and it created a forum page, but it had no header and isn't showing up at the bottom of the page like it should. If you could fix that so students don't get confused, that would be great. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think I fixed it. I created a templte for it to draw from Template:Runes Final which just has the Category:ARUngraded so it will sort it into the proper forum like you wanted. Feel free to fix what you need, but I think that should work for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) bryyyy we needs to talk, if chu are here, come on le chat pwease? +I posted on Jaylyn's page. ++ [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 10:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you Improve? Can you approve Bastet as Animagus?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 13:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) GLE's and Alchemy Alchemy is approved for 5th Years and up, and I'll add it to the schedule, and I'll redo the Transfig GLE when I get time in the next couple days. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi... sorry to bother you with this again, but I was wondering under what conditions this vote would end. Thanks! Mistelm helloooo... 15:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Passed I Passed The Anicent Rune Exam? and can you approve Characters as Animagus on Animagi Registration?Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I created a character named Alina Siena Sadiki .. And while i do have an account called shadowvine, i received the following message by owl: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:122.178.154.182?redirect=no Does this mean that my character was not made and i will not be able to use it? Kindly let me know how to go about this, since i cannot create a page with the same name again.. Thanks, Empire i made my own empire on here. will you let me keep it? (Vaktus121000) Hi Bryan can you approve my Ministry Charrie now that i've made a page? Here he is Orion Dduffurg ''' 15:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Bryans. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next year you're signed up to teach Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. Are you able to handle three classes? Also, I put you as the head of the Alchemy Department, so you and User:Weirdo Guy will need to work out who's teaching wich years, but you have the choice as "Dept Head". Anyway, I'm just making sure you'll be able to handle three classes. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:52, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alchemy As this is a new class, I just want to make sure all the pages get set up. First, there's the General RP:Alchemy class page which I know has been set up. Then the Detention:Alchemy page for turning in homework and such, which I set up. When you get the chance, please set up the Alchemy page with a basic description of the class. Finally, if you could set up the Alchemy Teacher's Office for students to come in for help etc, that would be great, and make sure there's a link to your office and such in your talk bubble. I think that's it, and if you need help or need me to do any of that, just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bryans, I want to make antoher page for my main Char's mother. If u could help me with that I would be most greatful. Also I had an Idea for the chat. I think it should make noise everytime a message is sent, but be capable of taking it off. Colin687 21:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 :Now that I have most (if not all) the teacher positions set, I'll be working on Heads of House and Deputy Headmaster/mistress as well. Yes, Mortimer will be head of Slytherin, and I have a head of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and SoA's new Mythology teacher will be head of Gryffindor. I think I just need to find a deputy. Any suggestions? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Office Your Head of Slytherin's office will be Head of Slytherin's Office. Just letting you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) GLE'S Hi. I was wondering if there were currently GLE's for Care of Magical Creatures. If there are could you send me a link as I cannot seem to find them. --~Peislandgal 12:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I will take a look at what GLE's we have and which ones we still need. I'll post a list here in a bit, and then start working on the next set Vote: Class GLEs pt.3, and let you know which classes I intend to cover. Then if you would like to work on the ones I don't do for part 4, that would be great, or if you cannot, I'll get to it ASAP. I just hope I can do as great a job as you have been on the previous ones. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Finished GLE's *Astronomy *Charms *DAtDA *Herbology *History of Magic *Study of Ancient Runes *Potions *Transfiguration (Updated) *Muggle Studies GLE's Still Needed *Flying (I really don't think a GLE is needed...) *Alchemy *Animagi Training *Apparition *Arithmancy *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Ghoul Studies *Healing *Mythology *Pink Magic *Wandlore *Wizard Art Vote: Class GLE pt.3 For this next one, I'll start putting together the folowing classes: *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Healing *Animagi Training *Apparition *Wandlore Vote: Class GLE pt.4 This will be the last one. If you get to it, let me know, otherwise it will be my next goal. *Alchemy *Arithmancy *Ghoul Studies *Mythology *Pink Magic *Wizard Art Yes, sir! -Salutes- [[User:Shooting Starz|That Is '''Mahogany! ]] -Effie Trinket 21:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Potion GLEs I was looking over the Potions GLEs, but I can see none for the fifth year. Was that a mistake or are there no GLEs for the class? :It's true...apparently we missed the 5th Year potion GLE. If you get to this, go ahead, but I may do it later today. If I do it, I'll let you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) There is no need to apoligize. I totally understand. I haven't been the most active the past few weeks and I was just wondering if I had missed seeing them. Thanks --~Peislandgal 11:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Idea I gots an idea to explain the Ormond voice thing. I enjoy scaring Ormond. >:D Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Arithmancy Yeah, I did't have much to go on for the class. But I found it quite interesting. Anyway, I have posted on the GLE page. I was thinking, a GLE about the History of Arithmancy. -Football444 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/30/Squee.gif Death NOTE ROCKS!! 14:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry. Couldn't find enough stuff for 5 weeks, so I had use those. Should I remove them? Weirdo Guy (talk) 14:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ormond Idea I was thinking, maybe before Shadow left, he put some kind of curse on Ormond so he can mess with his mind as a revenge. You know, show he's a bad guy, and he doesn't take no crap. XD What do you think? Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I suppose Shadow will just have to either join the Ministry, or plot against Ormond and Edeson. Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The Last Attempt I think it's time for a third, and last attempt to get Ormond to ally with Shadow. The thought of him working for the Ministry makes me sick. XD What do you think? Weirdo Guy (talk) 15:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New Term About 2 weeks ago you told me term would be starting soon. I would like to know when its starting and I was also wondering if you could tell me how to sign up for classes and get supplies from diagon ally. I am sorted and have my talk bubble and am ready to join hogwarts ;) Hayleerhouse 02:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I saw the International Warlock Convientor of 1829 on the History of Magic fourth year GLEs, but couldn't find anything on the subject and therefore don't know how to teach it.... anything that might be helpful? Mistelm helloooo... 04:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I need help with Homework. i see on first year Flying when you click on the page it says homework alert, and says go to page to see what it's about, but it says none. Is there homework or not and how do i find it?Colin687 18:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Hey Bry, no one is running the charms thing. Im not sure who does it but the years arent seperated and no teacher yet.. Shouldn't someone be doing it already?Colin687 01:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Ok, i will, does he get on frequently?Colin687 01:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Hey Bry, you seem really busy, but if you dont know, just say no. Ok, First, who is Professor Julius. Who runs his char.. also he told us to go to page 23 on our textbooks, but the link was blank. should i just wait for him to fix it?Colin687 02:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Detention Assignment Umm, about Cressida's assignment for Astronomy Detention, I'm a bit confused as to the format of the homework and if I'm supposed to make a page and stuff because I'm already done writing it. I'm really confused... LittleRedCrazyHood 05:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused too; were do we turn in our homework, and wasn't the paragraph for each chapter the homework? Thats what it says on the homework assignments page. Melody6 11:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ^^ I agree with Melody6. If the homework assignment is one paragraph each, and our detention assignment is two paragraphs each, do I still need to do the homework? LittleRedCrazyHood 11:13, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I would think by default the homework would be already done then. Melody6 11:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) come on le chat plz? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 14:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Astronomy When you get the chance, can you quickly update the Astronomy page. Shouldn't take more than a minute. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Astronomy Hey Bryans, idk if you noticed but on the Homework page, for Astronomy, I think it's last year page. I was wondering if that could be fixed. Thanks. Colin687 15:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Categories Out of curiosity, why do you add statements around the categories? Are they needed? What purpose do they serve? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Huh. The reason I was asking was I was looking at some recent changes, and you made a change to my transfiguration page (General RP:Transfiguration adding that around the categories it basically went from: Category:Roleplay To: Category:Roleplay I thought you had purposefully added them. Just so you know, there is no reason to add them beyond on your talk bubble page. The reason that they're on that page is because when you use your template, it will pull everything on that page, and post it, so it would add the categories on each template onto the page you used it on too. To keep that from heppening, we add the statements so the category is only on that page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm new and I was wondering if you could sort me. I finished the quiz and everything so if you could just sort me that would be great! Thanks! Megangolfstar 20:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Noah Magic's Auror Test Okay.Whenever works for you. Thank You. --~Peislandgal 18:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hi! Could you give me an estimate of how long it takes to get sorted.?(: I submitted Aria a couple days ago, and I wasn't sure if it took a while.xP Thanks.! Katelyn.danita 04:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Charms I have re-written the charms GLE here and added some more spells from our spell list and such. Let me know if you have any issues with it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Computer Just letting u know i wont be in classes for two more days, computer broke, this is a one day thing right here.Colin687 16:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Ancient Runes If you want to cancel it, just make sure you let those people know, and post a message saying that at the top, aloong with changing the Template to the Template. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Auror Test Just wondering where you wanted Noah to roleplay for his auror interview. --~Peislandgal 17:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bryans, it be Zan. I just remembered about an idea I had right before I left the wiki. A calendar idea involving meetings on chat and stuff. I just started testing some calendars and I came upon one that seemed cool. I'd like to show it to u later! Maybe we can talk about the idea as a whole! Have a good one! Sorry Hey Bry. Sorry for not starting classes. Things been crazy. Power has been out for almost a week so I couldn't get on. Weirdo Guy (talk) 07:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC)